I'm Sorry
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: This takes place after AKAKR. Tarika's upset and Abhijeet feels guilty. Read to find out what happens. R


This story takes place a day after Abhijeet key ateet ka raaz's last episode.

Sorry for the bad Hindi grammar. -.-

Abhijeet was staring at himself in the mirror. He was getting ready for the party Freddy had demanded. It was being held at ACP's house. He was thinking of what had happened in the past few days. He was upset at how he had misbehaved with Daya and ACP sir and all his team members and then he remembered Maya and how she confessed that she loved him and how Tarika had been upset when he was hanging out with Maya. He felt really bad and decided he would confess how he feels about her at the party. Daya had told him how she was always lost in thoughts and she was never focused on what she was doing. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the horn of a car. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and went outside where Daya was waiting for him. He locked the door and joined him in the quails.

Daya looked at Abhijeet who looked upset.

Daya: Kya hua?

Abhi: Huh? Kuch nahi bas soch ra tha ke meri vaja sai tum logo ko kitni takleef untani pari.

Daya: Haan but sab sai zada takleef tou Tarika ko hui thi.

Abhi: Abbey Daya are you trying to make me feel better or guiltier?

Daya smiling: Sorry.

Abhijeet relaxed a bit and also smiled.

Abhi: Ok forget it.

Daya drove to sunshine hotel were the party being held.

Daya: I can't believe that ACP sir decided to pay for all this.

Daya expected Abhijeet to say something but he didn't so he turned to look at Abhijeet and saw that he was once again lost in his thoughts.

Daya (whining like a child): ARREY YAAR NOT FAIR MEIN TUMSE BAAT KARNE KI KOSISH KAR RA HOON AUR TUM HO KI TARIKA KA SOCH RE HO?

Abhijeet snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Daya and blushed.

Daya smirked and Abhijeet said nothing as he was thinking about Tarika and how much he had hurt her.

Abhijeet's face fell more and Daya felt bad.

Daya: Arrey yaar I was just joking. I'm sure Tarika will be really happy to see you back to normal.

Abhi: I hope so.

Daya: we really missed you Abhijeet. I'm happy to have you back.

Abhi: I'm happy to be back.

Daya smiled. They got to the party and Abhijeet got out and started to fix his coat. He dressed nicely especially to look good for Tarika. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a red shirt and his grey coat.

He looked up and saw Daya smiling at him.

Abhi: What!?

Daya nodded his head and went inside. Abhijeet smiled in spite of himself and followed him inside.

He got inside and the first thing he looked for was Tarika. He saw her standing in the corner talking to Kajal and Tasha.

He went over to them and Kajal and Tasha smiled and excused themselves to leave them all alone. Tarika looked at him straight in the eyes which made him more nervous then he already was.

Abhi: Ta… Tarika I… I'm sorry. I had to do it. I couldn't do anything about it.

Tarika: I know Abhijeet I understand, it's ok.

Abhijeet's face lit up but when Tarika turned and left without saying another word his face fell instantly.

Tears welled up in Tarika's eyes and she walked out the front door.

Daya saw Tarika going out the door wiping her eyes and he went over to Abhi who was standing still with his back facing the door.

Daya: Arrey yaar Abhi... what happened… who mani nahi kya?

Abhi: Pata nahi yaar, I told her I was sorry and she even said it was ok but then she turned and left.

Daya: then why was she crying?

Abhi: What! She was crying?

Daya: Haan… she was super shocked when she found out Maya actually loved you and when you said you don't care about her.

Abhi: I know but I was saying this because I wanted to save her and help her and the Maya thing couldn't do anything about.

Daya: I know yaar but still she was very upset.

Abhi: … but wait how do you know this?

Daya: Tasha was telling me this she and Tarika were talking and she accidently said this and then made Tasha swear that she wouldn't tell anyone but she told me so don't tell her that I told you that Tasha told me this.

Abhi: ok.

Daya: now go find her and tell her you're sorry and I think it's time you told her you love her.

Abhijeet blushed and then said: I was thinking the same thing.

Daya: Then what are you waiting for? Go!

He gave Abhijeet a little push and he went towards the door.

He came outside and looked around. He saw Tarika's car parked outside so he was sure she didn't go home yet. He looked around and got worried. It was getting really dark and the hotel was in a private, quiet location and it was surrounded by the dark forest. He started to call her name.

Abhi: Tarika? Tarika?!

He looked around for a while and decided to call her.

He took out his phone and called her number. He heard a distant call and walked towards it. He saw her phone lying on the ground and quickly went and picked it up.

Abhi (mumbling): Tarika ka phone? Where is she?

He got up and looked around.

Abhi: Tarika?

Then he saw her dress sparkling in the moonlight and went over to her. She was standing in one spot frozen, her back was to him.

Abhi: Thank god Tarika tum theek ho. Mujhe laga tumhe kuch ho gaya.

He stepped closer to her but she slowly waved her hand making him stop.

Abhi: Kya hua?

Tarika (harshly): ab tou theek huin but if you keep talking and moving I won't be ok for long.

Abhi: Kya matlab?

Tarika slowly moved to the side a bit and Abhijeet saw a great big wolf standing in front of her. His eyes glowing in the dark and all his teeth showing as if he was smirking at them ready to attack.

Abhi: What the hell?! How did that wolf get here?

Tarika: I don't know now stop moving or he'll sense you.

Abhi took a step forward and the wolf's head turned towards Abhijeet. He stopped instantly.

Abhi: Tarika get out of here I'll distract him.

Tarika: are you kidding me Abhijeet I'm not going anywhere like this.

Abhi: Tarika just go!

Tarika: Abhijeet I told you I'm not going anywhere.

Abhi: Tarika please…

Tarika: Abhijeet just shut up I'm not leaving.

Abhi (harshly): TARIKA!

Tarika frowned and turned towards Abhijeet and the wolf took a giant leap towards Tarika but Abhijeet stepped in between them and the wolf bit Abhijeet's hand which he had used to block his head.

Tarika: ABHIJEET!

She looked up at the wolf who was about to go for another bite and leaped up and pushed him away which caused her own hand to start bleeding.

She threw her silver watch at it and it fled. Abhijeet slowly got up and went over to Tarika.

Abhi: Tarika itna fikar kyun karti ho mera

Tarika: I don`t…

Abhi: Accha… then why didn`t you leave when I told you too…

Tarika: cause if I moved he would have attacked me…

Abhi: Tarika jooth math bolo mein sab janta hu.

He walked closer to Tarika and made her face him.

Abhi: Tarika I said I was sorry…

Tarika: and I said I know it`s ok.

Abhi: Tarika I know it`s not ok. I would also feel really bad if someone did that to me and still you say it`s ok. Why do you love me so much…

Tarika looked in his eyes when he said this.

Tarika: I don`t…

Abhi: Don`t what

Tarika: love you…

Abhi stepped back in shock then composed himself: but I… I do…

Tarika looked in his eyes and tears formed in her eyes.

Abhi: I... I love you Tarika.

Tarika faced away from him and started to walk away. Abhijeet grabbed her hand and spun her around. She bumped into his hard built chest and he grabbed her around the waist holding her tightly. She tried to move out of his grip but it just caused him to hold her tighter.

Tarika: Abhijeet please choro mujhe.

Abhi: And what if I say no?

Tarika: Abhijeet please let go.

Abhi: No.

Tarika: Abhijeet

He nodded his head.

Tarika: Abhijeet don't be stubborn and let me go.

Abhi: No first say you love me too...

Tarika: no.

Abhi (whining): Why not?

Tarika: Because...

Abhi: So you don't love me?

Tarika (lying): no.

Abhi: Fine, look in my eyes and tell me.

Tarika: Why?

Abhi: To see if you can do it or not.

Tarika: No.

Abhi: Then you love me...

Tarika: Yes Abhijeet I loved you a lot Abhijeet but now I'm not so sure so please let me go now.

Abhi (loosening his grip): but why?

Tarika: I don't know Abhijeet.

Abhi: Tarika I'm sorry please mujhe maaf kardo. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Tarika: I know Abhijeet but it did and even if i do say i love you then what am i going to do if someone from your past comes into your life then what are you going to do?

Abhi: why are you saying that Tarika?

Tarika: It's true.

Abhi: Tarika you know I'll always pick you and I don't remember anything from my past so even if someone comes into my life it wouldn't matter to me at all.

Tarika: Still i need some time to think about it.

Abhi (letting her go): ok fine!

He walked past her and left. Tarika was left there thinking. Then she went back to the party. She saw Abhijeet standing in the corner with a drink in his bleeding hand which was more than half empty. She looked at it and thought it was coke but then she looked at it closely and thought it was beer and then looked at Abhijeet's face and saw that his eyes were red and she was sure.

Abhi (Thinking): Finally i got the courage to say i love her and she just says she needs to think about it. I thought she would agree and be super happy but no but it was my fault too i would have been super mad if she was in my place and done all those things. I should apologize to her. Wait I'll do it when she gets home.

Then he saw Tarika walking over to him angrily.

Abhi (mumbling to himself.): Oh shit lagta hai nahi manegi.

Tarika: Abhijeet tum kya kar rah ho?

Abhi (swaying lightly): Kya kar rah hoon?

Tarika pointed to the glass.

Abhijeet realized what he was drinking and bit his tongue.

Abhi (lying): Coke hai.

Tarika (raising her eyebrow): Accha dekhou zara...

Abhi: Kyun?

She snatched the glass from him and took a small zip and made a face.

Tarika (sarcastically): Yea Abhijeet this is totally coke...

Abhi: I told you.

Tarika: Oh shut up.

She called over the waiter and told him to take the coke away.

Abhi: Hey give that back!

Tarika: No now let's go home.

Abhi (smirking): Mere saath ari ho?

Tarika: Abhijeet you can't drive like this and I don't want to disturb Daya so obviously I'm coming with you.

Abhi: Chalo.

They went outside to her car since Abhi had come with Daya.

Abhi: Give me the key

Tarika: Abhijeet if i was going to give you the key than why would i come with you?

Abhi: Maza lene keliya.

Tarika: ughh!

Abhijeet started laughing loudly and Tarika looked around and pushed him inside the car.

Abhijeet stopped laughing and thought that his plan was working so he continued although he was still drunk a bit.

Tarika got in and started to drive towards Abhi's house.

She had a cute little angry expression on her face and Abhijeet smiled.

Abhi (babyishly): Tarika tum na bohot cute lag rahi ho.

Tarika smiled in spite of herself after she looked at Abhi. He was the one looking cute.

She nodded her head and stopped in front of his house. She got out and pulled him out of the car and went to the front door.

Abhijeet stood there with crossed hands.

Tarika looked at him with amazement.

Tarika: Abhijeet darwaza kholo.

Abhi: Hmm?

Tarika: Door...

Abhi: Na I don't feel like it.

Tarika: Abhijeet what's wrong with you just open the damn door.

Abhi: noo. If you want to go inside then open it yourself.

Tarika: where's the key?

Abhi: In my pocket.

He pointed to his front pocket and smirked.

Tarika blushed and then reached forward for the keys. Abhijeet was leaning against the door and smiling down at her. When her hand was in his pocket he grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled it out turned her around and pushed her against the door lightly.

Tarika: Abhijeet what are you doing? Choro someone will see.

Abhi: So.

Tarika: Abhijeet please what is wrong with you!

She gave him a push and he stumbled back. Tarika moved to leave but Abhijeet stopped her by grabbing her waist. Her back was facing him and her hands were on his arms.

Tarika (angry): Abhijeet let go!

Abhi: First say you love me.

Tarika: NO!

He then picked her up still holding her in that same position and carried her over to the door.

Tarika: Ouch Abhi let me down.

Abhi (smiling): No!

He put her down in front of the door one arm still around her holding her tightly he opened the door. He pushed her inside and followed her. She went back to the door and opened it but he gave over and shut the door. She turned around and he locked the door. His arm was still resting beside her head. He looked at her seductively.

Tarika: Abhijeet tum theek tou ho na?

He said nothing but just moved his face closer to hers. He was lost in her eyes and kept looking at her.

Tarika: Abhi?

Their faces were less than an inch away and Tarika reached up and put her hand over his lips. He broke out of his train of thoughts and looked at her. He stared at her loving her more than anything now.

Tarika: Abhijeet!

Abhi: Tell me you love me.

Tarika: no...

He moved closer.

Abhi: please...

Tarika: No.

He moved even closer.

Abhi (barley above a whisper): Please...

Tarika (moving as far a she could which wasn't much considering the door was in the way.): No Abhi i told you i need time to think.

Abhi: I know you're lying Tarika and i know you don't need time to think. Tarika i can do anything for you.

Tarika: Accha like what?

Abhi (pressing her against the door.): I can give up my life for you...

Tarika (slapping her hand over his lips.): shh Abhijeet don't say that. I love you too!

She hugged him tightly and he smiled although he felt she said this under the pressure of him. He hugged her back and she blushed.

Tarika pulled away from him and spoke up: Abhijeet go to your room I'll make you some tea and go clean up your hand.

Abhi: ok fine, but first come with me.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bathroom.

Tarika: Abhijeet what are you doing?

Abhi: Cleaning your hand. You got hurt to in case you forgot.

Tarika (smiling sheepishly): Oh right.

Abhijeet washed her hand and put ointment on it and wrapped it.

Tarika: Abhijeet your cut is so much worse than mine and it's still bleeding a lot.

Abhi: No I'm fine.

Tarika: oh yea right…

Abhi: Tarika…

Before he could finish his sentence his head started to spin faster and he lost his balance and came crashing into Tarika who grabbed him tightly.

Tarika: ABHIJEET!

Abhi grabbed his head and the table and balanced himself.

Tarika: Abhijeet just hold still for a moment. Tarika grabbed his hand and washed it under cold water.

Abhi: OUCH!

Tarika looked at him and held his hand tighter. He smiled at her concern and she washed the rest of it and applied ointment on it and wrapped it up tightly.

Tarika: Chalo Abhijeet. Go and sit in your room and I'll make you some tea.

Abhi: Yes mom.

Tarika: Abhijeet!

Abhijeet started to laugh and Tarika nodded her head.

She dragged him to his room and made him sit on the bed.

Tarika: Sit here and I'll be right back.

Abhi: ok Fine.

Tarika went to the kitchen to make tea for Abhijeet. After a few minutes Tarika came back into the room only to see that Abhijeet was standing in the full open window swaying lightly and about to fall out the two story house.

Tarika screamed and dropped the cup of tea.

Tarika: ABHIJEETTT!

She ran over and grabbed his arm tightly pulling him in with a jerk causing him to land on her face down.

Tarika: Abhijeet tum theek to ho na?

Abhijeet who was hell a shocked at what happened merely just nodded. He didn't know what he was thinking but his mind had just travelled off onto what had happened in the past few weeks.

Tarika (trying to lighten the moment): Umm Abhijeet I think along with Daya you need to lose a few pounds too. Kuch kaam vam nahi karna parta aaj kal?

Abhi: Huuh? Oh um sorry.

He got up and sat on the bed.

Tarika also got up and sat beside Abhijeet.

Tarika: Abhi... tum theek to hoga ho na?

Abhi (looking at Tarika): Haan kyun aisa kyun pooch rahi ho?

Tarika: Nahi woh bas asia. (then blurting out.) Abhijeet please never do that again i can't see you like that.

Tears welled up in her eyes and Abhijeet felt bad.

Abhi: I'm sorry Tarika I didn't mean to hurt you, but it was my responsibility to save those people and I will even if I had to take the other side.

Tarika: I know Abhijeet but no of us could see you like that. We didn't know you were joking, hum pe kya beeti hai ye sirf humhe pata hai.

Abhi: I'm sorry I'll make sure to tell you or Daya before I do something like that.

Tarika merely just nodded and leaned against Abhijeet's chest and he put his hand around her waist holding her tightly or should we say possessively. Both of them just relaxed and closed their eyes holding the moment for life...

A/N: SO GUYS HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AND THAT IT WAS UP TO THE MARK. I KNOW I WAS FAST PACED AND TARIKA'S REASON TO BE MAD AND THE WOLF THING WAS RANDOM AND A BIT ODD AND DRAMATIC BUT OH WELL... ANYTHING FOR LOVE


End file.
